In Search of the Fated Triangle
by Rugrat247
Summary: Twoshot: Rachel reads that the events in the movie 'The Phantom of the Opera' could be real. She begins a search for the fated love triangle; her first character in mind: The Phantom, himself! /HIATUS/


This is my first Phantom fic. I originally wrote this for English, but today Miss Raj told us that we're going to write a short story (300 words min, 500 words max; What the fudge!?! o.O) on a personal experience. I'm going to write about when I woke up to find out that my Grandpa had ultimately lost his fight with cancer. No need for sympathy. I'm well over it. -.- Things that happened may remind you of a drama series. I'll post that on Fiction Press and inform you all when I have, in case you're interested.

**AN:** Palais Garnier is the Paris Opera House.

**AN2:** This occurs at present day; about 128 years after the Phantom of the Opera movie takes place.

**AN3:** Parisians are people that live in Paris. Like New Yorkers, Aucklanders (like me XD) etc.

* * *

**The Ghost of Palais Garnier**

It was a glorious summer morning in the beautiful city of Paris. The sun shone brightly high in the light blue sky and not a single cloud was in sight. Parisians took advantage if this delightful day; gardening, taking a stroll and spending time outdoors; and they weren't the only ones. Tourists rushed about in excitement, taking photos of attractions such as the famous Eiffel Tower.

Amid these tourists were two young women, who strode along the busy city streets. One was a black haired, blue eyed female. She held an open map close in enthusiasm; if the map were any closer, one would think it were glued to her face. The other, a fair haired, brown eyed female, strode alongside her excited friend, struggling to keep up with her.

"Can you slow down, Rachel?" Josie yelled after her. "And _calm_ down." She grinned, thankful that Rachel had slowed her swift strides to leisurely strolls. "So, where to first?"

Rachel pointed to a spot on the map. "First, we're going to the Eiffel Tower." She pointed to another spot. "Then we're going to the Louvre Museum; that's an art museum with this cool glass pyramid." She refolded the map. "And, of course, we're going to the Palais Garnier," she said enthusiastically, as she rose her index finger in regards to her next sentence, "otherwise known as the Paris Opera House." Rachel jumped for joy. "My life's dream will soon become a reality!" she joked, beaming.

Josie laughed at her friend's antic. "What's with this Paris Opera House? Is this all because of that movie; The Phantom of the Opera?" She snickered. "It is, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Rachel drawled, grinning mischievously.

Josie rose a blonde brow. "Well?"

Rachel sighed. "I'm obsessed with that movie, okay? And I read on the Internet that it's possible that the story could be true; that there could really be a Phantom wandering the Opera House!" She squealed for joy. "And wouldn't that just be awesome if we could meet him!?"

"Don't they perform ballet, instead of Opera, now days?" Josie asked curiously.

"Yes," she replied, "but the Phantom would still be there, unless he's dead…" she drifted off.

"What would you do? Sing with him?" She laughed.

Rachel smirked, for her friend's questions were, in a way, correct. "If I _could_ sing; yes."

Josie rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "You're such a loser," she joked.

Smirk never wavering, she said, "But I'm a _cool_ loser."

The two friends laughed, heading for the Eiffel Tower; they certainly didn't need a map to find it, for it loomed high over every other building in Paris.

---

It was now four o'clock in the afternoon and Rachel's excitement had peaked; they were standing outside the Palais Garnier.

Rachel squealed and jumped in anticipation. "Oh my gosh." She repeated these three words over and over as they climbed the stone steps to the doors of the Opera House.

Soon, they were inside the Opera House, in the first room, which was the entrance room. The Opera House was glorious; just as one would assume a building to be for bearing a name as superb as "Palais Garnier". The floors and walls were made of marble; many patterns decorated the surfaces, and the winding steps, also marble, led to the hundreds of rooms in the Opera House, such as the dressing rooms, storage rooms, and, of course, the theater.

The two nineteen year olds stared in awe, their eyes wide and mouths wide open in amazement.

After a few moments, Rachel finally spoke. "Come on, Josie. Let's go check out the place!" She led her friend up the winding, marble staircase, and passed the old, golden statues connected to the stair railings.

---

"Hey, Rach, we should watch the ballet," Josie pointed to a white board with performance times written on it in green marker pen. "Ballet's cool."

"Well…" Rachel drawled nervously.

"You're not a big fan of ballet, are you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Rachel grinned sheepishly.

Josie rose a blonde brow. "Well then what?"

Rachel shrugged. '_She might get angry if I mention searching the Opera House for the Phantom,' _she thought, fighting back an amused smirk.

Josie sighed. "I'll watch the ballet; you go and… look for that Phantom of yours, but don't get in trouble." '_Not that she'll find this Phantom. It's…impossible,'_ she thought exasperatedly. '_Rachel's too obsessed for her own good.' _She suppressed a cheeky smirk at this thought.

Rachel hugged her best friend tightly. "Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed joyfully.

"No problem." Josie laughed lightly. "Just be back here in an hour and a half; that's when the ballet finishes. It starts in ten minutes."

---

Rachel wandered along the seemingly endless corridors. Not a single soul was in sight. She took a peek into every room that was unlocked and into every mirror she saw; for the Phantom could be seen through mirrors, but he was nowhere to be seen.

After searching many rooms, she sighed in exhaustion and sat on the cold, marble floor. After checking her watch, she jerked her head back against the hard wall. "Twenty minutes left. Just peachy." An exasperated groan left her lips. '_If there even is a Phantom, he fails to show himself.'_

Suddenly, the lights flickered out, like candles, shrouding the hall in darkness.

Rachel shrieked. '_This is freaky!' _She gulped, rising to her feet. "H-Hello?" The word came out as a broken shout, thanks to the sickening fear that gripped her stomach.

Silence.

"Hello!" she screamed, stronger this time.

Suddenly, a strong voice sung from amid the darkness. His deep voice echoed across the elongated corridor. "Search no longer for this _Phantom_ that you seek for he has ceased to dwell these winding halls. However, this _man_ that you seek still inhabits this wretched place; this place he both despises and adores." The last sentence was voiced with momentary sadness, but in his following sentences it was as if it had never been present. "Gaze no longer into mirrors left and right and rooms high and low for your search has now prevailed, for though this disfigured Phantom has long since deceased, his soul is cursed to dwell these halls for all eternity."

"W-Wait a second…" Rachel stuttered in shock.

'_Is this the Phantom; his deep, Opera voice sounds like that of the Phantom's… wait, he said that the Phantom no longer resides in the Opera House. Then he says my search has prevailed… that the Phantom has deceased, but his soul remains here for all eternity. Does that mean…'_

Her blue eyes widened as the meaning of his words dawned upon her. "You're… you're the Phantom's _ghost_! That's what you're trying to tell me!"

He spoke, once again, from amongst the darkness, now talking, instead of singing. "Indeed, young child, for no man, nor Phantom, can live forever, and I, the dreaded "Phantom of the Opera", am no exception."

Rachel gulped nervously. "How... how did you die?" she asked, attempting to make conversation. The situation felt incredibly awkward, not to mention strange. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably. She was talking to a ghost; the Phantom's ghost!

"As any other, who is not taken before their time has come; with age."

"Oh. Right." She nodded awkwardly. Her arms were folded and she rubbed her elbow sheepishly.

"You searched for me; longed to see me, yet you have nothing at all to say." He chuckled at this comment. "I believe your friend will soon be waiting for you. I also believe that you'll lose your way in these corridors. Is my assumption correct?"

Rachel bit her lip, nervous. "Yeah. I'm gonna be late... and I'm already lost."

"Rachel." His tone was completely serious. "You mustn't reveal to anyone; even your friend, that I dwell this Opera House. Do I have your word?"

Rachel sighed, disappointed. "I understand. You have my word... Erik."

There was a moments silence.

_'Erik... She didn't call me Phantom, but by my name; Erik.'_ He smiled happily, although unseen by Rachel because of the lack of light.

"Thank you," he spoke in happiness.

Rachel's black brow rose in question. _'For what?' _She never got the chance to ask.

"Now, follow the sound of my voice, wandering child." Erik's voice was smooth and hypnotic; before Rachel knew it, she was lost in a sea of sleep.

---

Rachel awoke to her friend's panicked voice and her body's jerking movements. "RACHEL! WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, Rachel's head jerked forward. "WHAT!?" she screamed, wide-eyed.

"Oh my gosh." Josie sighed, holding a hand to her chest in relief. "You gave me the scare of a life time."

"What happened?" she asked Josie, rubbing her thumping skull. She had a major headache.

"I just found you lying here by the board," she replied, glancing along the wide marble hallway for a brief moment. "You were out of it and I wasn't sure if you were breathing or not."

"Oh," she noised dully.

"Now it's my turn to ask; what happened?" She gazed at her friend intently, awaiting an answer.

"I-" She quickly halted herself in her speech. She had promised Erik she'd speak nothing of him. She never broke a promise. "I just... blacked out... when I was waiting for you," she lied, hoping her story was convincing enough. She needn't worry that Josie had been waiting for her, because Josie had said she'd found her lying there.

"Then we should get you to a Hospital, just to be safe. You had to have fainted for some reason." Josie helped Rachel rise to her feet and aided Rachel in walking by placing an arm around her friend and allowing her to wrap an arm around her neck.

_'Was all that happened a dream?' _she wondered, as they made their way through the Opera House entrance's enormous wooden doors, down the stone steps and onto the sidewalk. _'Or was it all a dream?' _She gazed over her shoulder, wanting to see Palais Garnier one last time.

She inhaled sharply. There, in the doorway of the Palais Garnier, stood an aged man. His piercing pitch black eyes bore into her own sea blue orbs and his dark gray hair was neatly gelled back. What gave away that he was dead, was that of his whole body; he was transparent. Rachel could see right through him.

He smiled kindly. She gladly returned the smile.

Her gaze never left his as her thoughts concluded. _'It was no dream.'_ Her smile stretched into an overjoyed grin. _'The Phantom, Erik, exists; The Ghost of Palais Garnier.''_

_

* * *

_

I hope it was alright and that you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think in your review.


End file.
